Danny's Rockstar Secret
by DPphan4695
Summary: Danny has a secret. He's a rockstar. Read to find out what happens. Lyrics do NOT belong to me. Danny is 16 in this.


**Danny's Rockstar Secret**

**Danny's P.o.v.**

I was in my room alone. My sister was away at college and my parents were at a ghost convention. I was bored so I decided that I would play my electric guitar that doubles as a bass. I reached under my bed and pulled out the case. I opened the case and pulled out the black and white guitar with pieces of neon green here and there. I set it on the bed so I could go to the closet to get my amp. I plugged my guitar into my amp and started playing my favorite song, ' Animal I have become ' . After the intro I started singing too.

_I can't escape this hell_

_so many times I've tried _

_but I'm still caged inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself _

_So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me _

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe _

_It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_I can't escape myself _

_so many times I've lied _

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me _

_no one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe _

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself _

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare _

_I can't escape this hell_

_this animal x7_

_So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me_

_no one will ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe _

_It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_This animal I have become _

Then all of the sudden ember came through his ceiling. "What are you doing here, ember?" Danny said about to transform. " Whoa there, babypop. I don't want to fight. I heard you playing that awesome guitar of yours so I came and watched you sing. You were good. Really good." Ember said. "Really?" Danny asked. "Yeah!" Ember replied, "You're great actually. So, If you want, I have a spot open in my band." Danny stood dumbfounded. " Sure, that'd be great." " Good, I thought I would have to force you." Ember said, " We have a gig tonight at Casper High. What other songs do you know?" " I know ' One Hundred Sleepless Nights ' " Danny replied. " OK, You can sing that and I'll sing 'Remember' and 'I kissed a girl' " Ember said. " See you tonight." " Got it." Danny said but she was already gone.

At the Concert

" Hello, Amity Park!" Ember yelled. "I'm Ember Mclain and this is Danny Fenton/Phantom. And we're here to give you some music!" " Are you ready for my song ' Remember ' ! " The crowd screamed after ember said this. " OK, let's go! " Ember said.

_Yeah! _

_Whoa! _

_It was, It was September_

_Wind blows, The dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, You didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me _

_My life, a losing game _

_But you should, you should not doubt me _

_You will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember! _

_You will remember _

_Ember! _

_One thing remains _

_Oh, Ember! _

_So warm and tender_

_You will remember my name _

_Your heart, your heart had ventured_

_Your walls, now perishing_

_Like dead trees, in cold December _

_Nothing but ashes remain _

_Oh, Ember! _

_You will remember _

_Ember! _

_One thing remains _

_Ember! _

_So warm and tender_

_You will remember my name _

_Oh, Ember! _

_You will remember _

_Ember! _

_One thing remains _

_Ember _

_So warm and tender _

_You will remember my name_

_Yeah, You will remember my name! _

Everybody was cheering as ember said, " Did you like that?" . They cheered louder. Then ember said, " Well, if you did, you will like this! This is called ' I kissed a girl ' !

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand _

_Lost my discretion _

_It's not what, I'm used to _

_Just wanna try you on _

_I'm curious for you _

_Got my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick _

_I kissed a girl just to try it _

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

_It felt so wrong _

_It felt so right _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_I liked it _

_No, I don't even know your name _

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game _

_Just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do _

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it _

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

_It felt so wrong _

_It felt so right _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_I liked it_

_US girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, Red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable _

_Too good to deny it _

_Ain't no big deal _

_It's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong _

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_I liked it_

" Oh, Yeah! I bet you are gonna like this last song! Danny's gonna sing ' One Hundred Sleepless Nights ' !" Ember said.

_I can't wait_

_to see your brilliant face _

_light up the room around the pillowcase _

_She said, " Can you come over to my L.A. place, _

_I got something to tell you. And it just can't wait! "_

_When I showed up _

_you held the door in tears_

_Sat on the couch _

_under the chandelier_

_You said you're having a baby _

_and before I could cry, _

_you're leaving me just when I thought you were mine _

_But I don't see your face _

_taken by the one hearted race_

_Home now_

_But don't tell your other man_

_I got a he'll of a plan _

_Failing lights _

_Amass one hundred sleepless nights _

_And I might be holding on too tight _

_but there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive_

_Nightmares_

_No longer wait for sleep_

_Crawl on the ground _

_on both your hands and knees_

_Just like a lion _

_And you're the queen of the pride_

_And we will feast together _

_till the bones are dry_

_But I don't see your face _

_taken by the one hearted race _

_Home now_

_but don't tell your other man_

_he's not part of the plan_

_Failing lights _

_Amass one hundred sleepless nights _

_And I might be holding on too tight_

_but there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive_

_Do you still love me?_

_I am dying to know_

_Or did you forget what we shared? _

_Out of sight, out of mind, I was never even there_

_Failing lights _

_Amass one hundred sleepless nights_

_And I might be holding on to tight_

_but there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive! _

_This is the price you'll pay!_

_Thoughts in your head that will never leave_

_So don't you forget what we had _

_It's like I was _

_Never! _

_Even! _

_There! _

The crowd was cheering so loudly that that was all that could be heard except ember saying "Good Night, Amity Park!" before they went offstage. "So dipstick, You wanna go out sometime?" Ember asked danny. "Did you just ask me out?" Danny asked. "Well, yes or no, Babypop!"Ember replied. "Why not?" Danny answered.

_**And so Danny and Ember became a rockstar couple. If you want to find out what happens next, be on the lookout for sequels. Also, songs do not belong to me. 'Animal I have become' belongs to Three Days Grace. 'Remember' belongs to ember from 'Danny Phantom' . 'I kissed a girl' belongs to Katy Perry. And ' One Hundred Sleepless Nights belongs to Pierce the veil.**_

_Till next time, DPphan4695 _


End file.
